margra_and_kyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Satanica
Pepper Satanica (ペッパーサタニカ Peppāsatanika) Is the Main Antagonist Of The Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten spinoff, The Punkettes, And The Punkettes II: Pepper Satanica Returns. She Is The Evil Twin Sister of Kiota Angelica, And The Most Challenging and Threatening Rival of The Spinoff's Main Protagonist, Spyro Doomfire. She is the Leader of Boss Demon and his Demon Army, Such as also the boss Of Patiga Sukinahito and Katara Liama, Personality Unlike Kiota, who is a good Angel of Pure Benevolence, and an enemy to all evil, without the slightest corruption quality, Pepper is evil and is the opposite of Kiota, An Evil demon of Pure Malevolence, without the slightest redeeming quality. Pepper is an evil incarnate; she embodies the very essence of a satanic overlord. She has ruled Hell for many years and does not take kindly to disobedience. Pepper is responsible for countless genocides, with planets, towns, villages, and small settlements being completely destroyed, alongside all their inhabitants, while nature itself is left to rot or decimated to make room for her strongholds. It is likely that religions are also affected, given Pepper's loathing towards all that are good and sacred. While Pepper has recreated numerous planets into her own image, she is often just as satisfied with leaving entire areas barren wastelands, seeing the carnage as reminders of her power to the general populace. Atrocities are a daily occurrence since Pepper's rule, as she welcomes demonic henchmen from across the galaxy and provides them with areas that are still fully occupied, entrusting the new arrivals to wipe the populaces from any planets. She behaves in a calm, collected, cool and very courteous fashion, but her refined and perfect manners do not hide her satanic, malicious, and twisted cruelty, or her imposing, intimidating, murderous, and menacing presence. Pepper seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse, and showing hostility and sadism. Pepper is also extremely arrogant, overly self-confident and self-righteous, dismissing any beliefs than her owns as irrelevant, and this is one of her biggest flaws that led to her downfall. She is willing to use anything she can to fulfill her goal, and remorselessly destroys everything in her way or everyone useless to her, except if she can use them again later. She also enjoys killing others or make them suffer by breaking their spirit for her own sadistic pleasure and revels in her victims torment. Pepper is also highly intelligent, exceptionally cunning, scheming, inimical, conceited, persuasive, patient, wise, calculating, and manipulative, and possessing some sense of humor, despite being a remorseless and pure evil Demon, she also cracked jokes while torturing her enemies (Possessing some Freddy Krueger-like humor). She is also a skilled orator, able to instill doubt in the most determined minds and to use it for her own gain. In her dark, twisted, evil, and malicious point of view, she does not consider herself evil but as a messiah of some sort, destined to purify the world. She states that destroying the world is the duty of the every member of The Demon Army. She heavily underestimates and dislikes the value of friendship and bonds. Instead, she views them as weapons to weaken and manipulate her opponents, making them feel lonely and betrayed. Pepper was also known to be treacherous, as she would kill her allies or have them killed, as she had no desire to share her power with anyone, especially her own apprentices. She prefer using mentally killing people over physical strength. After she had successively gain full control of the Hell, she abandoned her public persona and openly became a tyrannical ruler; despite this, she never revealed that she was the Dark Lady of Hell public; as only her most trusted followers were aware of her true identity. Pepper is also very masochistic, as she enjoys hurting herself, as she tortures Celestia's body while possessing it, even ripping the entire skin off of her arm, right down to flesh and bone. Pepper also had no problem killing, torturing or hurting children like Katara in her youth, to speak nothing of the hundreds, if not thousands of her own children she murdered after they failed to inherent her demonic powers. In addition to this, Pepper seems to understand humans enough to manipulate them into one-sided deals. She has made deals with billions of people, and all of them have ended in the dealer suffering a horrible fate. For example, Makoto made a deal with Pepper - in return for a way out of Hope's Peak and returning home to his family, she would have the sacrifice one of his family members. When he refused to give up his younger sister's soul (which, of course, he knew would happen), Pepper cursed him with immortality and forced him to live in a twisted version of Hope's Peak for the rest of his life, never able to join his family again. Among the most pitiless and unreasonable characters, Pepper is a bully at her core. She primarily kills and torments for her own amusement, but is not above toying with her desired prey, terrifying, harassing and tormenting her victims before finally slaughtering them, as fear floods the body and salts the meat, according to herself. Pepper also bullies the Punkettes verbally, namely Spyro, mocking her stutter and, on top of that, the loss of her adoptive sister, even using that guilt and sadness to take advantage of her. Pepper possesses a psychopathic sense of humor and loves to taunt her victims, taking glee in terrifying them and torturing them. She absolutely delights in her monstrous cruelty and evil acts, making her a cruel monster out for death and fear. While a primarily fearsome murderous demon, she can also carry a clever ruse and when disguised in her Peppa Sikami guise, is more than capable of acting in a cordial, warm, and friendly manner all as a method to give the prey a false sense of security. In Peppa's form, Pepper is caring, cheerful, sociable, and charming towards others, politely offering them the chance to visit Her stage and eat free food. However, this is all a clever pretense, to disarm her prey. Her act as Peppa is not exactly perfect, as her raging appetite was difficult to conceal. Ironically, despite being a horrifyingly demonic creature who preys on fear, Pepper is a true coward at heart. When her victim's have overcome their fears of her, Pepper can be pounded into a helpless and terrified pulp. Ultimately, she is pathetic and cowardly once her victims actually face her together. One of Pepper's greatest weakness is that it underestimates the goodness of humanity, love and friendship, leading to her eventual demise once the Punkettes join together and fight her together. This is when her cocky arrogance works against her. Even with her powers, Mina is still able to defeat her when she, along with the Punkketes work together. History Past Many many years ago, a black, purple, and blood red mass rose to ultimate power and began to eradicate the known multiverse. Before it could succeed in consuming the multiverse, Kiroto, the god of the Multiverse, along with his elite solders arrived to exterminate this great evil. Although the mass managed to kill Kiroto's First Elite, it was easily defeated by Kiroto himself. Unfortunately, the mass was not completely destroyed: a fragment of it drifted away from the battle unobserved and crashed into nameless planet where there is no light. The subsequent impact turned the entire planet into a hellish wasteland until it engulfed the entire dimension. After becoming Satan's daughter and gaining demonic powers, Pepper eventually slaughtered Kiota to truly unlock her powers. She came to Hell and turned the dimension into a lawless, unstable crawl space stuck between the multiverse, and became a leader of an entire army of demons, aliens, mystical creatures and monsters who wished to cause pain and misery to mortals across the multiverse. As her reign began, Pepper sent her armies to many planets to invade, enslave and destroy. Over the years she recreated numerous lands into her own image, slaughtering the populace in mass numbers and then enslaving anyone who survived, often forcing them to steal their own valuable resources like water, diamonds, and food. While traveling across dimensions, Pepper discovered a world known as Pyrokonia, a reality where monsters and serial killers co-existed. Attracted by it's evil nature, Pepper decided to take over the dimension rather than merely destroy it. Beings from all over the multiverse flocked to the dimension in search of employment and residency, having to completely submit to Pepper's rule. Return to Hell Afterward, Pepper wondered about the purpose of her existence. To search for purpose and meaning, Pepper explored the cosmos in a human-like form and dwell among galactic civilizations to learn and experience all of the galactic civilizations he encountered. During her exploration into the cosmos, she found his discoveries "boring" when it came to dwelling among civilizations in all of the thousands of planets she explored. Upon reaching a profound realization, Pepper decided once again that truly should be the ruler of the multiverse. There was only one problem, It would take the combined power of two Peppers to defeat one Kiroto, if even that. Therefore, she enslaved many men and impregnated herself in hopes of bearing a child who carried her godly genes. As many years passed, she impregnated herself from thousands of male alien species; on the other hand, the children all failed to inherit the gene so Pepper killed them and placed her throne on top of their skeletal remains. Through her searches, Pepper met a male demon and had him enslaved. During their "romantic" relationship, Pepper and the male conceived seven children, from Hikori to Namakemono. and the Male had adopted Katara Liama, While the seven daughters were born with great power, they failed to inherit the demonic powers of Pepper. Katara however, actually has the powers of Pepper and half her DNA. Raising Katara and her Seven Daughters Pepper would subject Katara and her seven daughters to horrific abuse, both of the physical and psychological kind. Not long after they are born (And Kat's adoption), Pepper, in order to put her new initiation to the test, strips them naked and then dumps them into a pit of hellfire, causing them nightmarish agony. From this point onwards and for years on for every day of Katara's life, Pepper puts her through brutal life-or-death training routines, where the slightest deviation means beatings and torture. Pepper also regularly had the girls spar with each other to test their strengths with Ikari winning every match. Every time one of them lost, Pepper would mutilate them in horrific ways as a twisted way of encouraging them to fight better. One exemplary instance of this was when Pepper forced Katara to fight a hulking demon henchman whilst she was still weak, leading to her to be beaten senseless in her ineffectual attempt to attack the demon. In the midst of this routine, the young, inquisitive Katara, sneaks away from the battle in tears of pain and finds a portal to the Earth. Katara stared out into the outside world (which should be noted Pepper has never let Katara venture into). Pepper sees her gazing longingly outside and seems to comfort her... before grabbing Katara by the neck and tossing her to the brutish demon and ordering that Katara be brutalized for her brief distraction, watching without a hint of emotion as the demon brutally beats the young girl. Destroying Spyro's Home Planet Upon her Arrival to the planet, Pepper and her Army set fire to the villages, and pursue the fleeing Friendship Creatures attempting to flee the carnage. During the Massacre, two demons leaped at a teen Spyro Doomfire watching the chaos in terror. Spyro's father, bravely stepped steps in front of her and struck the demons with a sledgehammer-type weapon as Pepper watched in anger. After the attack on the planet, Pepper and her Demon Army scoured the forests for any remaining Friendship Creatures to either to ensalve. She successfully taken the friendship creature's mother and half the escapees, and kidnapped Spyro's friend Bosu Akuma, and brainwashed him to be her right-hand. The teen, possibly driven by revenge, and a desire to help Pepper's other victims, begun her training with her buster sword, and Months later, Spyro wandered around Hell, seeing all the enslaved humans and monsters from different worlds forced to Pepper. Her home is riddled with likenesses of Pepper, and her demonic minions swarm the lands. During this, Spyro finds that her long-lost mother, like her other family members, have been put to work in the mines, though she is being tormented by Pepper's evil minions far more than anyone else. Before the woman is about to be punished via whipping, Spyro arrives and battles Pepper's minions. She easily defeats them and frees her mother from her shackles. Her mother, Megami, tells her daughter that Pepper means to use the riches found in Hell to strengthen her powers and take over the entire multiverse. Spyro promises that she will vanquish Pepper by the Blue Buster Sword bestowed upon her, before Megami dies due to starvation. Pepper, sensing this, told her henchmen to kill Spyro Doomfire but Spyro fought her way through Pepper's kingdom, using her Buster Sword. After teleporting to her throne room, she challenged Pepper for the freedom of her slaves. Pepper, believing no one could harm her, accepted and they engaged in battle. Pepper shape-shifts into the form of a large gorilla. Pepper attacks Spyro with furious claw swipes and powerful punches, managing to harm Spyro's back. But soon enough, Spyro manages to catch Pepper's arms with her sword, slicing her arms and legs off, forcing Pepper to morph into a scorpion. Spyro states that Pepper will never be able to defeat Justice, no matter what form she takes. Pepper continues to attack with her claws and Stinger, but is cut down by Spyro once again, and is sent tumbling in the darkness of her lair. Pepper then emerges in the form of a giant squid. She tries to attack with her tentacles, but Spyro cuts her tentacles one by one, eventually taking to higher ground. Pepper then shape-shifts into the form of a Leopard and charges at the friendship creature, who dodges and cuts Pepper in half with a holy beam, forcing her to shape-shift into a dragon. Spyro then prepares to finish Pepper, using her sword and pierces Pepper through the head. Pepper tumbled to her lair's floor, reduced to the cowardly shadow she truly is. She looked up at Spyro and declared, "You might have beaten me now, but I will return in the future stronger than ever". Spyro exclaims that there is no future for Pepper, but she disagrees. Pepper tears a portal to the Boboku Forest through which Spyro is flung into, where Pepper promises they will meet again, but next time she will destroy Spyro Doomfire once and for all. The Punkettes Season 1 Before her debut in the episode Brain Invaders, Pepper made a cameo in the background of numerous episodes as drawings on the walls, card backings, and even in a single frame of the opening sequence, and being alluded to by series creator $py64 for the length of the season, before finally debuting in the penultimate episode. After a year, Osana Najimi summons Pepper. Osana tells her to steal Spyro's safe combination directly from her head, so that Osana can steal Spyro's essence. Pepper agrees, but in return, Osana would have to help her in her own plans, which are not revealed to the viewer. Osana agrees immediately and the two shake on it. Later on, after Junko, Clumsy, and Leakianmishi found their own way into Spyro’s mind with the diary, they met Pepper where she warned them to keep out of it, and showed her strength by blasting a hole in Clumsy’s chest, sending Junko a few seconds into the future, and blinking despaired characters she was thinking about into existence before flying into the Punkettes House in Spyro’s mind. The trio followed her to try and find the memory before she could, and when they did, Leaki offered to destroy it with her strength, but revealed she was actually Pepper in disguise, who took the memory to read it to Osana, but while she reads the combination out loud to Osana (to whom she is connected), Clumsy shoots the memory door into another memory of the bottomless pit with a dart. Osana breaks off the deal to switch to "Plan B", to Pepper's fury. Pepper turns her anger toward Junko and Leaki by bringing their nightmares to life. Clumsy returns in a timely manner and tells Junko and Leaki that while they are in Spyro's mindscape they can do whatever they want. They battle Pepper and she is nearly defeated. Just as though it seems she will be forced out of Spyro's head, she puts a stop to everything instead. Impressed, she decides to let them go, and after warning them of a mysterious darkness that will change everything they care about, she tells them that she'll be watching them. She leaves in a representation of the zodiac, almost identical to the one that appears in the series' intro and Kiota Angelica's diaries. Season 2 Pepper has two cameos in "Valentines Day", one in the special intro, and the other one where she is seen in a imaginary scenario in Spyro's head, celebrates the conquering of a planet with a victory dance. Pepper appears during a flashback sequence in "The Mail". Pepper later returned in the episode The Sockpuppet, where she offered to help Celestia PepperJunkCure find the password to The Angel Queen’s laptop in return for a ‘favor’. Celestia denied her offer and Pepper disappeared, telling her she’d be back when she was ready to change her mind. She later reappeared when Celestia failed too many times to guess the password, forcing the computer to erase all its data after a countdown. During the countdown, Pepper returned in front of Celestia, stating Celestia looked desperate and reprised her offer, taking advantage of Celestia’s desperation and telling her that she only wanted a puppet. Celestia finally agreed to the deal, only for Pepper to remove her soul from her body and possess it, making Celestia the ‘puppet’. She then smashed the laptop and proceeded to express her joy and ‘test’ her new body by slapping it in the face. Upon being asked why she had broken her word, Pepper revealed that Celestia was getting too close to major secrets and that she didn’t need the girl getting in her way. She then left to destroy Diary #3 to stop her for good. After Luka and Junko unknowingly told ‘Peplestia’ (a term used referring to Pepper when she possesses Celestia) she was using the diary as a prop, she convinced her to let her play a part in it in order to get closer to the book. Celestia followed her there though and was able to tell Luka what happened, and she went to get the book. However she was confronted by Peplestia, who threatened to drop Luka from the catwalk if she didn’t hand over the diary. Luka almost gives her the diary and she asks her who would sacrifice everything they’ve worked towards for their sibling. Luka responded by telling her Celestia sacrificed for her, and returns it by throwing the play. Luka and Peplestia had then fought onstage, with her easily overpowering her. However, she exploits Celestia's body's weaknesses, such as the fact that she hadn’t slept in more than 50 or so hours and is able to defeat her. With the body exhausted to the point of unconsciousness, Pepper is thrown out of Celestia's body and Celestia takes it back. The twins share a moment, but Pepper possesses one of the sock puppets, telling them they can’t stop her. Luka sets off the fireworks used in her play, destroying the puppet and forcing her once more into retreat. Pepper appeared in Spyro's flashback as a shadowy figure, she one time had wiped out a defense squad and faced its sole survivor, Spyro herself. Instead of killing her, however, Pepper allowed Spyro to live after she sensed her fear. Pepper appeared for a short cameo at the end of the season 2 finale The Mystery of the Literature Club. After Monika fixed the laptop and warned Spyro and her Punkettes that the end of the world was coming and that they had to stop it, the screen panned off to a tapestry with a black and red Pepper on it gazing over a burning landscape, alluding that Pepper was what was to cause the apocalypse. Season 3 While not specifically present, Pepper was clearly referenced numerous times in the episode A Tale of Two Twins, first when a younger Mikita spoke the ominous phrase "When Oten City and the multiverse becomes sky of everywhere, fear the Queen of Nightmares", and again when Kiota, inspected her shape out of suspicion of her being possessed by Pepper, notably by checking the give away eye shape with a flashlight. She then made another direct, though off-screen appearance at the end of the episode "The Election", when Osana attempted re-summoning her to strike another deal, possibly to destroy the Punkettes in exchange for a host to possess in Osana. Pepper finally made her appearance in the episode The Last Alicorn, where she came to Kiota in a dream, establishing their past relationship and warning her that she was coming. In response, Kiota had Leakianmishi retrieve alicorn Hair in order to cast a spell that would protect the Punkettes House from Pepper Satanica. In the meantime, Kiota showed Spyro and Shira a machine that would scan their thoughts and shield their minds from the demon as a last resort in case Leaki failed. Curious of Kiota's thoughts and her history with Pepper, Shira attached the machine to Kiota in her sleep and saw that she was dreaming of Pepper and Kiota making a deal. In her horror, Shira also knocked over the curtains on the walls, revealing the room to have once been a shrine to Pepper as many paintings of her hang from the walls and statues of her stand in the corners. Because of this Spyro and Shira believe Kiota to be possessed by Pepper, or worse, in league with her, to the point of almost using the Memory Eraser on her. Kiota proves she's still on their side though and reveals his history with Pepper. Day of Judgement Part I The episode opens up right where Punkettes vs. The Future left off, with Pepper laughing at the gateway between Hell and the Universe. Pepper's forces raid Oten, ready to enslave, destroy, and force the people into Pepper's army. Her body gains pure energy as Pepper finally obtains a physical form, becoming a demon of darkness. Blandera sees the chaos above, and is helpless to watch as Junko's unconscious body is lifted up and sealed in a bubble emblazoned with a monokuma red eye. Chains wrap around the bubble, trapping Junko inside. Blandera, struggling to comprehend what just happened, taps her wristwatch, informing the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement of the situation before she teleports away. The townspeople of Oten all look up to the sky in fear as Pepper grows in size, becoming a demonic abomination with six arms and a pure black form with multicolored energy. Pepper returns to her normal form and floats down to the town, announcing that she will be the ruler of the Universe for eternity. She then melts the statue of the founder and re-shapes it into an even bigger statue of herself, as the townspeople watch in despair. Pepper introduces the town to the other residents of Hell that Pepper calls her friends, each more grotesque and anomalous than the last. The townspeople don't react kindly to the display, urging Pepper and her friends to get out of town. Dadsuki offers to join Pepper and become one of her "horsemen of the apocalypse," but Pepper switches all the orifices on Dadsuki's face instead, laughing as the crowd runs away in horror. Pepper promptly unleashes the winged eyeball demons and madness bubbles all over town. The eyeballs petrify and abduct the townspeople, and the bubbles instill madness in everything they touch. Pepper also summons her castle and animates the water tower. After proclaiming that time is dead and meaning has no meaning, Pepper welcomes everyone to her eternal rule while the remixed theme song plays. Meanwhile, Spyro, Shira and Kiota watch the madness from the Punkettes House. A massive group of animals, stampede out of the forests and away from Pepper, knocking Spyro over and making her lose the buster sword. Kiota picks Spyro back up, telling them that with every passing minute, Hell leaks into theirs and her power grows. Spyro thinks that the interdimensional rift must have cracked in her bag when Junko carried it, putting her in danger. Spyro runs off to go find her, trying to contact her through their walkie-talkies. Kiota stops Spyro and Shira and tells them that before they can find Junko, they must defeat Pepper. Their best shot is to knock her in a different dimension before Hell spreads across the universe. Kiota isn't sure it's possible, but says they have to try. Spyro, Shira and Kiota abruptly stop when Kira announces that a "nightmare wave" is headed their way. They rush inside the house as a giant purple tsunami washes over the entire universe. The nightmare wave spawns a tentacle in Jeno's cave, makes the campfire turn into a fiery demon, and it turns Uka into a chair. Jeno is shocked, but Uka tells Jeno to go help the others around town. Jeno follows her order and heads off. At the Boboku Forest, Mina is yelling at Jeno's dog for chewing on her blazer, threatening to get him off the premises. The nightmare wave causes the dog to grow to an immense size, and Mina flies away with the dog in pursuit. Meanwhile, at the Criminals House, Osana, Snotty, and the others are arguing about what to watch on TV until a giant limb demon chews through the ceiling of their home. After seeing the mayhem and madness going on across the universe, Osana comments on how "Pepper came through." Pepper and her minions are later seen gathered around the center of Oten, ready to cause more chaos. Spyro, Shira, and Kiota have followed them, hiding at the top of Oten's church. Kiota pulls out her spell book and prepares to say an incantation to send Pepper to another dimension. With the spell only armed for one attack, Kiota locks her twin in her sights. However, the nightmare wave causes the bell in the church to personify, ringing of its own accord and causing Kiota to miss the shot. It fires and hits one of Pepper's minions, sucking him into a portal. Pepper turns around and spots the three Punkettes and Topaz fires a laser right through the church tower that obliterates it instantly. The three survive, but are badly injured. Kiota pinned under rubble, tosses Spyro a bag with the spell book and her diaries inside. Kiota begins to telling Spyro that there's another way to defeat Pepper, but she is cut short when Pepper appears, towering over her. Spyro and Shira manage to hide before Pepper can spot them. Pepper makes an offer with Kiota and tells her it's not too late to join Pepper's side. Kiota refuses, saying she'd rather die, so Pepper turns Kiota into a golden statue to use as a back-scratcher. Shira is horrified, and Spyro is enraged, yells that she's had enough and tries to use Kiota's magic to revert Kiota to normal. Pepper flies over to Spyro, asking her what she could possibly do to defeat Pepper in one shot. Spyro flips through the spell book, trying to find Pepper's weakness. With no answers, Spyro panics, and tosses a beam at Pepper. In response, Pepper catches the beam with her one of her mouths and knocks Spyro backwards, causing her to fly into a tree. Pepper then telekinetically seizes the spell book with the diaries, burning them in front of Spyro and Shira, with a few crippled pages surviving, Pepper shows Spyro and Shira the statue of Kiota saying this is what happens to heroes in her world. Pepper tells Fang that he can have the two for a snack. Pepper then converts a random car into a sleek getaway ride for herself and her other friends. The car flies away to Pepper's castle as Pepper cackles and blasts random buildings to pieces with her lasers. Fang then chases Spyro and Shira into a Forest, after they split up, they managed to lose Fang. Three days into Pepper's rule, the universe has become a complete wasteland. As Mai Waifu reports the weather, we cut to various locations across the universe as Pepper's minions destroy entire landscapes and eye demons petrify random people and take them to an unknown location. Spyro and Shira evade the eyeballs, calling Junko via walkie-talkie. Spyro talks to her about how they haven't found her, Clumsy, Leaki, Jeno, or Mina and isn't even sure she can hear her. Shira decides to go to the mall, wondering if there are other survivors there. On the way, they run into Mr. Cobra, who wants the two to "get into his mouth." As Shira tries to open the mall's locked doors and Mr. Cobra gains on them, his hand pushes Shira and Spyro through the doors. As the two wander around the Mall, Shira finds a tray of nachos in the food court. As Spyro moves to pick them up, she triggers a trap and they're caught in a net. Leakianmishi and Clumsy reveal themselves from inside a potted plant to examine their trap but are surprised to see Spyro and Shira. Leakianmishi frees the two from the net and tells them how she's been trained yearly to handle apocalyptic scenarios such as this. The four hug, happy they have each other. Pepper and her minions are then seen having a rave party inside her castle. They're playing party games with the statues of the townspeople. Pepper then shows the Kiota statue to the demons, saying that her rule wouldn't be possible without her sister and tells them to give Kiota a round of applause. Suddenly, the Time God barges in, crashing the party. The Time God accuses Pepper of almost destroying reality and time itself. Pepper ignores his threats and disintegrates the Time God. As the party resumes, a demon approaches Pepper, worried that Spyro and Shira might foil their plans. Pepper says she's not worried, and that she has "someone on the case", the someone being Osana and The Criminals. Part II: Escape from Junkoland Pepper have captured much of the universe's residents and petrified them to form her own throne of mortal agony for her enjoyment. She taps a fork on Golden Kiota to grab the partying monsters' attention, and announces that they will now unleash their chaos on the whole multiverse. As all other monsters take to the skies to spread destruction, they slam into an invisible forcefield without warning, much to Pepper's complete anger. She figures out that their chaos has formed a barrier around the universe, the only area they can currently reside in, meaning that they can't spread their destruction throughout the multiverse. Upon learning of this, Pepper realizes that this might be more difficult that she thought. One monster complains that he broke something, and Pepper angrily retorts, "WALK IT OFF!". After a confrontation with Spyro, Shira, Leakianmishi, Clumsy, and Jeno, Osana calls upon Pepper's minions to take them to the dungeon in Pepper's castle. After being convinced by Spyro that Senpai will never love her if he witnessed her helping Pepper, and that she can't force him to, a newly reformed Osana decides to help aid in her former enemy's cause by giving her the key to Junko's imprisonment bubble. She and her criminals then leave to confront Pepper and her minions. Upset by this turn of events, Pepper considers getting Kiota 'out of retirement', believing that the latter may have the answer to breaking down the barrier. She then finds out from Thunderdeath that Osana and her comrades let Spyro, Shira, Clumsy, Leakianmishi, and Jeno into Junko's bubble. Pepper simply laughs, explaining how the bubble is her most diabolical trap of all. She tells Thunderdeath to fetch Osana and her goons as she prepares to expand Hell upon the multiverse, and later, the omniverse. After Osana and her comrades are caught, Pepper proceeds to punish Osana by locking her up in a bird cage and forcing her to cute dancing non-stop in sailor's suit while the criminals end up being petrified and added into Pepper's throne, much to Osana's dismay. Part III: Take Back the Universe Pepper releases Kiota from her frozen petrified state to gain knowledge about the forcefield that's keeping her in the universe. Kiota admits that she knows of a certain equation that will collapse the barrier, but angrily refuses to tell it, knowing that it would result the end of the world. Pepper establishes that she comes from a the dimension Kiota was in, and how they would make a Sister team, Kiota, seeing through Pepper's lie, refuses to cooperate with her, which instantly tests Pepper's patience. Pepper starts torturing Kiota in order to get the answer to her dilemma, though Kiota stands her ground despite the painful torture. As soon as the Punkettes and their resistance group made a giant robot to fight their way to the castle, Pepper orders her demons to fight the resistance, but they fail as the townspeople worked together to take down most of the minions. As Kiota compliments Spyro and Shira for a job well done, Pepper finally decides to torture the two girls in order to coerce Kiota into giving her the equation to collapse the barrier. The Punkettes and several citizens to arrive to the castle and release all the petrified citizens (including Kiota, Osana, and the criminals). The Punkettes unites with some of the other townspeople in order to learn about Pepper's weakness. They learn about the sacred wheel and tried to use in order to defeat Pepper for good, but it fails, as Mina refuses to hold hands with Kiota. This allows Pepper and her remaining demons to finally gang up on against the townspeople. After trapping Kiota and Mina, Pepper transforms The Punkettes and Osana into tapestries in her lair when they try to gang up on her. Spyro and Shira risk their lives by angering Pepper with their pranks in order to distract her, and she transforms into a horrifying giant dragon-spider hybrid being in her rage to hunt them down once and for all, while Mina and Kiota try to figure an alternative solution. Death When Pepper finally captures Spyro and Shira, she blasts Shira (although she will be revived.) and attempts to slaughter Spyro, which finally forced a desperate Kiota to surrender herself and reluctantly propose a deal: She will let Pepper get access to her mind in return for letting the Spyro and Mina go free. Pepper gladly accepts the deal, throws Spyro extremely hard Spyro was bleeding out, and instantly leaves her physical form to enter Kiota's mind. However, it turns out Kiota and Mina planned a switcheroo and Pepper ends up in Mina's mind, where Mina taunts her for falling for the trick. Kiota, with no other option, reluctantly uses the mind-erasing weapon to wipe out the memories of the commander in order to defeat Pepper for good. Realizing that she's been tricked, Pepper angrily calls off the deal, but she gets locked within Mina's mind as the Mind realm and office burn in flames thanks to the mind-erasing weapon, as Mina and Kiota knew that Pepper would double-cross them. A terrified Pepper pleads for mercy by appealing to Mina's greed with riches and power, and bringing her own family back, but Mina angrily refuses and proclaims that Pepper has harmed the Punkettes too much to deserve any mercy. As Pepper begins to glitch, she furiously cries out at Mina and rushes at her, but Mina retaliates by punching Pepper directly, obliterating the screeching demon as Pepper shatters into pieces, erasing The Nightmare Queen from existence and ending her reign of terror forever just before Mina's memories are completely wiped out. Right after, Pepper's essence disappears from the universe, everyone that Pepper transformed into tapestries are free as her reign immediately soon winds to an end when all of Pepper's hench-demons across the entire universe are forcibly sucked into Kiroto's intergalactic prison. The entire universe is then restored as everything returns back to the way it was before the whole tragedy even began. Shortly after, the only thing left of the event was Pepper’s petrified body that was seen lying isolated somewhere deep within The Boboku Forest and is now one with nature itself. Aftermath Following her demise, Kiota, Spyro, and Shira soon find Mina out in the open, but sadly, she has no idea who they are, Kiota then explains to them that Mina bravely sacrificed herself to defeat Pepper, in order to save them and everyone else. However with the help from both Spyro Doomfire and Shira Matsuri, they were able to restore the commander as she slowly remembers more and more about herself and her family. Sometime after the event, things have fully returned to normal in Oten City and the Universe itself. Mina had already recovered from her amnesia and she, along with the Punkettes were declared heroes. Foreshadowed Return Although erased from existence, there are possible hints that Pepper could somehow possibly return or resurrect; while interrogating Kiota, she sings “We Will Meet Again”. It is one of the most famous songs during the World War II era, and it resonated with the soldiers of the Second World War to fight for their families and sweethearts. The song has a long history of being performed in film and television, most significantly in Dr. Strangelove. This suggests that when, before being erased from reality in the series finale, Pepper gives a message that when reversed says "E.X.I.R.O.K.I My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!", she is actually invoking Exiroki for redemption for her crime, and that there is one way to get absolved: She has to take "a different form" in "a different time". This all implied the possibilities that Pepper may get resurrected after another series of generations to come. Manga series Pepper appears in the Manga Adaption as the main antagonist and the Bigger Bad. Pepper was the one who activated the portal that Shira went into, And overall, the reason why Spyro became even more misanthropic, and much of a sadistic psychopath. Trivia * Pepper's Electrokinetic Aura is Red. * Pepper is regarded as the most evil and popular of KissHeart villains. * Pepper is the only Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Antagonist to brainwash the Matsuno Sextuplets on screen. * Osana Najimi is capable of feeling Pepper's intimidating presence. * Pepper Represents The Deadly Sin of Envy. * In the Summoning Gods, Demons, and other Anomalies section of the Punkettes Beginners Handbook, the steps to summoning Pepper Satanica are scribbled out with a message to the side that reads "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS. PEPPER CANNOT BE TRUSTED!!!", It is implied Kiota scribbled it out. * Pepper hates Luka PepperJunkCure the most out of The Punkettes because she is the only one Pepper has never been able to traumatize. * Pepper ignites a purple flame in her hand when, in order to seal a deal, she shakes the hand of the other party. * In "The Puppet Musical", when possessing Celestia, she states "It's been so long since I've inhabited a body!" most likely referring to Kiota, as shown in "The Last Alicorn." * Despite Pepper being killed at the end The Punkettes, it's implied that Pepper may still be alive in other KissHeart media. * In the first episode The Adventure Begins Pepper's voice was low pitched making her seem more sinister. * Although immortal, Pepper still requires sleep. * Pepper is the second villain to weaken Spyro Doomfire, the first was Dark Kendra. * Originally, Pepper was called Hoshidesu (Meaning "Want") and her last name was originally Chikara (Meaning "Power"). Which explains Pepper's wanting for Power. * $py64 stated, that "Time God and Pepper do not like each other; if they saw each other at a party, they would be doing that 'awkward circle thing' where they're making eye contact but they're not talking to each other, and everybody's like 'Do they know each other? Do they have a history?'. * Pepper is seemingly destroyed when Mina's mind is erased with her inside it. Her physical body, which turned to stone when he left it, remains in the Gravity Falls Forest. In fact, it was revealed near the credits that the writers have hidden this statue of her body somewhere in real life. Months later, $py64 started the Satanica Hunt, a worldwide scavenger hunt to find said statue. * Pepper is easily one the most evil and immoral Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten villains, as she has destroyed and conquered entire planets, attempted to murder Shira Matsuri in cold blood, destroyed cities, raised Katara Liama with no care by making her train everyday and starving her or beating her within an inch of Katara's life if she does not follow Pepper's orders, killed and tortured innocents for fun, starved Spyro's mother Megami (and many other slaves of her empire) to death, commits genocide on a daily basis, sent thousands and millions to work in labor camps presumably until death, sent millions to execution camps (via gas chambers, shootings, electric chairs, firing squads, and hangings) mostly in front of their families, killed her ex-boyfriend in front of his family, as well as leaving him without making him her king as she promised, and has taken away the free will of everyone in the Planets she had conquered and the survivors of the planets she had destroyed, mainly the suffering of those amuses her. ** This is even backed up by the show's creator, $py64. $py64 once said in an interview "Pepper is the literal embodiment of evil, and worse than The Devil himself. You should base your question within The Punkettes world and not ours, in the universe of The Punkettes, there is nothing more evil than Pepper." ** Pepper has even managed to disgust other villains in the series for her vileness, Mina calls her the vilest creature she's ever met, Junko outright compares her to cancer, Spyro calls her the "darkest soul in Hell", and Osana Najimi calls her insane and a madman. * Pepper keeps her mental state and can speak, as opposed to simply roaring. This is because she was already extremely violent, murderous, sadistic and insane and her demonic instinct had no effect on her mentality. * Some fans consider Pepper to be somewhat misunderstood instead of evil as she kills to prevent overpopulation. However this is false, as Pepper bullies and torments her prey instead of just killing them. She also views humans and life outside of herself as inferior to her and she also serves as a cruel entity is contrast to Kiota being a kind entity. This proves that Pepper is evil. * Pepper's favorite holiday is April Fools Day. On this day, she enjoys playing (albeit incredibly lethal) pranks on nearby planets, her enemies, and her victims, like making it rain acid, mix and matching random objects, causing the entire planet to roll in place, and carving "PEPPER WAS HERE" into the planets using her lasers. * Pepper's least favorite holiday is Christmas because of all the joy it spreads. * Originally, Pepper's death involved her getting violently bisected by Spyro with her buster Sword, but the creator chose to have Mina kill Pepper because it felt more "satisfying". * Aside from a very brief rendition of We'll Meet Again, Pepper has never gotten a dedicated Villain Song, even in episodes or specials with multiple musical numbers. * It is implied on some occasions that Pepper believes herself to be a hero and liberator among non-mortal lifeforms. She claims she wants to liberate all dimensions and make it a fun world with no rules or restrictions. However, that would render it pure chaos inhospitable to non-demonic life. Considering her sadism and how she admits she's insane either way, it's very likely her claim is just an excuse for her own enjoyment. * It was never made clear what Pepper truly is. While she is called a "demon" by other characters, creator $py64 has confirmed that this is just a name for lack of better description. Kiota even states that no one knows really what she is. Because of her reality warping abilities and bizarre nature, it is likely that Pepper is inspired by the Outer Gods of Lovecraftian lore. Judging by her nature, it is also possible that she is based on IT from the novel with the same name. Category:Character Infobox Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Charcters Category:Wanting Revenge Category:Demons Category:Satanicas Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:The Punkettes Category:The Minu Krab Category:Females Category:Yangire Category:Miracle Loving Fortune Characters who weren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters who Break the Fourth Wall Category:Those voiced by $py64